gta_ivfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Johnny Klebitz
Jonathan „Johnny“ Klebitz ist Mitglied des Lost Motorcycle Clubs aus Grand Theft Auto IV und der Protagonist von The Lost and Damned. Lebenslauf Jonathan Klebitz wurde 1974 in Acter, Alderney als zweiter Sohn jüdischer Eltern geboren. Als er zehn Jahre alt war, hat er Billy kennengelernt, der damals ein Freund seines Bruders Michael war. Dieser hat wesentlich früher erkannt, was von Billy zu halten ist und sich rechtzeitig von ihm distanziert. Er hatte wohl eine Beziehung zu Ashley Butler, die aber an ihrer Drogensucht gescheitert ist, Johnny spricht mehrfach mit ihr darüber, dass sie nicht ihn, sondern das sie Methamphetamin zu sehr liebe. Um an die Droge zu kommen, tut Ashley augenscheinlich alles und dass sie deswegen mit Billy Grey und Ray Boccino schläft, stört ihn außerdem. Von einer anderen Frau ist nichts bekannt. Johnny hängt manchmal mit seinen Bikerkumpels Jim Fitzgerald, Terry Thorpe und Clay Simons herum, zum Essen, Trinken, Spielen und Motorradfahren. Außerdem ist er mit Angus gut befreundet. Wenn er Angus anruft, dann plaudern die beiden gerne und sie haben zudem Mailkontakt. In The Lost and Damned versucht Johnny Frieden mit den Angels of Death zu schließen, was ihm dann auch gelingt. Als jedoch Billy, der eigentliche Anführer der Lost, aus der Entzugsklinik zurückkehrt und den mutmaßlichen Anführer der Liberty-City-Sektion der Angels of Death erschießt, entsteht ein erneuter Krieg zwischen den beiden Gangs. Diesen Krieg muss Johnny quasi im Alleingang gewinnen, obwohl er ihn nie gewollt hat. Als Billy bei der Mission This Shit’s Cursed von der Polizei festgenommen wird und Johnny beschuldigt, ein Verräter zu sein, werden die Mitglieder des Lost MC auf eine harte Probe gestellt, an der der Club letztenlich zerbricht, weil zu viele Mitglieder Brian Jeremy glauben, der Johnny beschudigt, ein Verräter zu sein. Johnny erledigt Aufträge für Billy Grey, Jim Fitzgerald, Elizabeta Torres, Thomas Stubbs, Ashley Butler und Ray Boccino. Er trifft dabei auch auf die anderen Protagonisten der GTA-IV-Reihe und man spielt einige Missionen aus zwei oder sogar drei Perspektiven. Motoräder Im Gegensatz zu Niko Bellic und Luis Fernando Lopez ist er bei den meisten Missionen auf ein Motorrad, den Hexer angewiesen, was den Motorrädern in der Spielreihe ein ganz neues Gewicht verleiht. Es sind dazu auch etliche Modelle dazugekommen, manche exklusiv für TLAD. Johnny hat aber eine starke Abscheu gegen Motorräder asiatischer Herkunft. Für ihn sind das alles „''Reisschüsseln“''.Er zieht andauernd Malc damit auf, in dem er seine Double T Custom als'' „Plastikschrott“ bezeichnet. Als er Malc in einer Zufallscharaktermission trifft, fragt er ihn beisielsweise, ob er denn beim Kauf der Reisschüssel auch einen Glückskeks dazubekommen habe. In einer anderen Mission sagt er zu Malc er hätte keinen Bedarf an ''„Trockenhauben“. Die Höchststrafe für Johnny ist es demnach, selbst ein japanisches Motorrad zu fahren. Ruft er Clay deswegen an, klingt er auch etwas beschämt, wenn er fragt, ob Clay denn auch „Reiskocher“ habe, eine Hakuchou vielleicht? Er selbst fährt immer einen Hexer und zum Glück für den Spieler von TLAD ist das Motorrad von allen verfügbaren der beste Kompromiss, weil am ausgewogensten, ganz im Gegenteil zu einer echten Harley Davidson, die Vorbild für den Hexer war. Auftritte GTA IV: *Blow your Cover *Museum Piece The Lost and Damned: *Als Protagonist kommt Johnny in jeder Mission im Spiel vor. The Ballad of Gay Tony: *'I luv LC' *Frosting On The Cake *Not So Fast Trivia *Johnnys größte Stärke ist seine Verlässlichkeit und seine größte Schwäche ist seine Loyalität. Das klingt im ersten Moment widersprüchlich.In dem Moment, wo er, statt seinem gesunden Menschenverstand zu folgen, lieber dem Anführer der Lost bedenklos folgt, kehrt sich die Loyalität von einer guten zu einer verheerend schlechten Eigenschaft. *Obwohl Johnny noch relativ jung hat man ihm einige Angewohnheiten verpasst, die man in seinem Alter eigentlich noch nicht so aufällig hat. So dreht er nach dem Aufwachen seinen Kopf, um die Streifigheit zu vertreiben und wenn er über Mauern klettert, stöhnt er geradezu bemitleidenswert. All dies und sein Aussehen lässt ihn mindestens zehn Jahre älter erscheinen. Außerdem wird in diversen Gesprächen mit jüngeren Leuten auf Attitüden angespielt und als Zeitzeuge für Epochen gemutmaßt, zu denen er noch nicht einmal geplant war. Johnny sei in den Siebziger- oder sogar den Sechzigerjahren stehengeblieben wird mehrfach erwähnt. *Johnny wiegt laut eigener Angabe 230 amerikanische Pfund, das entspricht 104 Kilogramm. *Johnny ist jüdischer Abstammung. Seine Mutter wollte, dass er Busfahrer wird. *Johnny scheint keine eigene Wohnung zu haben, denn er schläft immer im Clubhaus der Lost, trotz der lauten Metalmusik, die dort läuft. *Laut eigener Aussage war er ein Jude, hatte aber die Religion aufgegeben. *Wenn sich Johnny einmal entschlossen hat, zu handeln, dann zieht er das auch durch – auch gegen seine eigene Überzeugung. Dabei ist er in seinem Vorgehen gezwungen genauso brutal. *Er wollte laut eigener Aussage zur Armee, konnte dies wegen seiner Kriminalität allerdings nie umsetzen. *Johnny Klebitz, obwohl vermutlich aus gutem Sinnen, verachtet das Establishment, weil er vermutet, dass die Feinen und Reichen innerlich genauso verdorben sind, wie er dies, ohne Rücksicht auf Konventionen, mit seinem eigenen Auftreten zur Schau stellt. Trotzdem arbeitet er für einen Kongressabgeordneten Thomas Stubbs und was er da tut, bestätigt ihn in seiner Vermutung über das Innenleben der Leute auf der anderen Seite des West Rivers. *Kurioserweise sind sich im gesamten Spiel Johnny und Stubbs am ähnlichsten und standen sie nicht auf „veschiedenen Seiten“, könnte daraus eine Freundschaft entstehen. Ungefragt hilft Stubbs ihm nämlich entscheidend bei der finalen Mission und löst somit ein Versprechen ein, an das Johnny, obschon vernommen, nie so recht gelaubt hatte. Galerie gta 4 johnny artwork.jpg|Johnny Klebitz Artwork Gta 4 hexer artwork.jpg|Ein Artwork von Johnny auf seinem Hexer. gta 4 johnny artwork 2.png|Ein weiteres Artwork von Johnny gta 4 johnny und hexer.jpg|Johnny auf seinem Hexer. Johnny and Bikes.jpeg|Johnny vor dem Clubhaus gta 4 johnny und hexer 2.jpg|Ein Screenshot von Johnny auf seinem Hexer gta 4 johnny explosion.jpg|Johnny Klebitz vor einer, von ihm verursachten, Explosion. gta 4 johnny und billy 1.jpg|Johnny und Billy gta 4 johnny und billy 2.jpg|Johnny im Angesicht seines ehemaligen Freundes Billy bandicam 2012-10-31 18-30-35-375.jpg|Johnny in GTA IV Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Kriminel Kategorie:Drogendealer Kategorie:Biker Kategorie:The Lost Mitglieder